Mark Perkins
Mark Perkins is a young American male in his 30's. He is a financial broker working in the heart of New York City most days of the week, trading in money markets for a small-time but successful firm. He is a charming, if slightly work obsessed man with a casual and friendly demeanor. He was in a semi-serious live-in relationship with his girlfriend Natasha Romanov, not knowing her true identity as a secret agent / operative. Mark plays an important role during early stages the game "Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov" (AoH:MoAR). In it, he is murdered by his girlfriend Natasha Romanov while in an infected hazeAgents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov (AoH: MoAR). His death is mistakenly attributed to Tatsuro Maeda's orders, acting as an impetus for Nat to investigate and take revenge. Descriptions Physical Mark is a youngish looking man, with a boyish face, short messy hair and straight jawline. He has light stubble, akin to light 5 o'clock shadow on his face but is otherwise well groomed and clean shaven. His skin is unnaturally tanned by time spent in a tanning bed mixed with sunbathing, his job requiring some appearances of affluence. He has no tattoos, piercings or scars. He dresses in business-casual attire, clean, plain shirts and slacks but without a jacket or tie. Personality Mark is laddish, sociable and a hard worker. He is friendly and at times charming, but like most men he can be quietly dominant in his good natured attempts at interactions. Playful insults and quips, joshing and teasing , especially with other men are common with Mark. With women, he is known for openly admiring beauty. Mark is ambitious and eager to climb the career ladder, but he still makes time for his girlfriend as needed, as well as his interests. Hobbies and Interests * Sports, All Kinds * The TV Show Witch One * News and Politics * Good Looking Women Dislikes * Bad Drivers and Traffic Key Personal Relationships Natasha Romanov Natasha Romanov is Mark's most serious relationship romantically. They have been together about a year and a half, living together for a little less than half that time when he was murdered. Even though he was in part a beard, a way of helping to cover her real occupation, they did have a real relationship of worth between them. He cared for her, expecting one day they may become engaged, once the fun of the dating phase faded. She too returned some of those feelings, taking his death personally and seeking revenge for him. Mark was unaware of Natasha's true identity as an agent of Heels, nor of her infidelity to him during her work missions. He was ultimately killed by an infected Natasha while having sex, her unaware that she did it and wrongly blaming a hit as a message to her as the cause. Backstory Pre-Natasha Life Mark has been a life-long New Yorker, growing up and being educated in the city and having some means, if not exactly rich as child and young man. He studied money management in college, expecting to become a broker in the city and to earn a fair amount of cash so he could live a life of style and comfort. He was a frat boy in college, and like any other would be Alpha Male he like to play sports, party and have sex. After college he got a decent job in the city and eventually earned a shot at being more than an office boy or managing assistant. He became a trader, bought a nice place out in the 'burbs and had himself a few short lived romances. His main focus was getting promotions rather than love, which paid off when he transferred to work at a new up-and-coming firm as one of the main contributors. It was while out promoting his new firm at a social event in Manhattan that he met Natasha, starting their relationship soon after. Life With Natasha After meeting Natasha by chance during a research phase of one of her missions, the two hit it off and eventually began dating. Nat saw a chance to make some connections in the finance area and so they began to meet up for simple dates, nights out and casual hook-ups. A few weeks into it they began officially dating as Mark was keen on having a unique woman like her to himself. Both of them kept plenty of their lives private from each other, mostly a work life split from their home and social ones, and this allowed them to remain close while Natasha kept her secret work side running smoothly. Mark continued to work hard in the City, played golf and basketball in his spare time and hunted the next big account for his office in between everything. The couple grew into a comfortable, semi-serious grove and eventually they decided to live together if more for convenience's sake than out of a growing bond in their relationship. Mark moved into Nat's place, which was pretty swanky for a secretary, but Mark paid it little mind. She was steadfast in not leaving her home and that he come to her. He made the move, and together they entered a new phase in their relationship as they fit into their grove again. It was thanks to him that she came to enjoy the hit TV show Witch One, if finding it silly and overly dramatic, to the point she allowed him to display several collectors items form the show including a limited Val figurine. beWilderverse Content Canonical Content Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov (AoH: MoAR) Mark, or more so his death, plays an important role during the course of AoH:MoAR, pushing Nat to get involved more deeply in the business between Miller and the Maeda Cartel, eventually getting her caught in the web of action in a key role. It was Mark's murder, ironically by her own hand, that triggered her investigations against Maeda. Non-Canonical Content Mark has yet to appear in any non-canonical content to date. Appearances Canonical * Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov (AoH: MoAR) Appendix References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:AoH Characters Category:New York City Characters Category:Deceased Characters